Kheratak
Kheratak (pronnounced "KHÈ-ra-TAK") a Sapiens ''Dragonkin and the last known member of his race, as well as the son of the Dragon God Sezirath, which makes him both the last surviving Dragonkin and the only one Dragonkin demigod to be ever heard of. History Early life Not much is there to say about Kheratak's early ages. He was born in the age of 1206, during the High Middle Ages, though how exactly did he come to life is unknown, but Kheratak himself thinks he was conceived eons before his birth. Since there are no record of any female Dragonkin and any known attempt of a Dragonkin to reproduce with another race has gave birth to a child from the female's species, it seems also highly unlikely that his father would reproduce with a mortal woman by any known means, though Kheratak doesn't discard the option since Sezirath being a god could have a different effect in the birth of his children. Since a Dragonkin ages in a much slower rate than a human being (a dragonkin year is equivalent to 45 human years), despite being born at 1206 he was only 'ten' by around the age of 1656. During this time much of his life was lived inside a cave on Mount Everest. Since his kind do not need to eat (Dragonkin feed upon the Anima Mundi), he could grow all this time without starving or dehytrating. It was just around 1700, however, that Kheratak left said cave and came to know the world for the first time. The first person Kheratak absorbed knowledge from was a japanese man and former samurai running away from Tokugawa Shogunate, and as such Kheratak has developed somewhat of an obsession with everything concerning Japan. Current age As of April of 2017, Kheratak's age is around 811 human years old (18 dragonkin years). His habit of using the innate Knowledge Absorption power his kind possess has allowed him to learn many languages and different things throughout his the 300 years he's been free upon the world. It was around 1920 when he first came to America, where he found about the existence of Camp Half-Blood, which Kheratak joined in 1923 and has been a member since then. Personality Appearance As a ''Sapiens Dragonkin, Kheratak is described as a tall and handsome young man, with white hair and bright yellow eyes which, alongside his dragon-like capabilities, has rendered him the Dragon of the Yellow Eyes title. His more unusual features are his eyes, the claw-like nails and sharp fangs, and his elf-like pointy ears. Over half a century of training at Camp Half-Blood and centuries of constant dangerous adventures before that made him a very fit, muscular and lean man seemingly at eighteen years old. Most of the time, Kheratak's outfit consists on an oriental dark green robe with golden traits with a matching dark green oriental robe called umanori hakama, which is a type of hakama with divided legs, similar to trousers, a golden obi (a belt most people would recognize since it's worn in several martial arts) and zōri ''(japanese sandals most commonly made of rice straw). Under his sleeves, Kheratak also wears two mala breads bracelets, the left one silver and the right golden in colour, each of them able to shift into his two weapons -- a silver dagger and a Imperial gold battlestaff, which can also be connected to create a ''yari (japanese spear). Relationships Abilities and Items General Abilities= As a very powerful Sapiens Dragonkin and demigod, Kheratak has the following abilities and traits: ADHD: Dyslexia: Fighting Skills: Kheratak is a very capable fighter. Throughout his life, he's been both trained at Camp Half-Blood and by himself with the vast amount of knowledge he absorbed. This makes him able to fight multiple enemies at once and defeat monsters and demigods alike in most occasions. Physical Prowess: Being a Dragonkin, Kheratak's body is much stronger than any usual human or demigod. He can take a lot of damage before going down, far more than the ordinary men could even dream about, and pierce through steel with his fists alone. He's also very quick and agile, often enough being able to dodge arrows and aim dodge some fire weapons. Magical Prowess: His dragon blood allows him a much higher affinity to magic than to physical combat. Like others of his kind, Kheratak can teleport, cast powerful elemental magic against his foes, and use a form of magic called Bio-Magic to manipulate the Anima Mundi inside living creatures (usually newborn or eggs) and create a very different being. That's how the Dragonkin were able to create the dragons, by using their Bio-Magic on salamander eggs. Enhanced Senses: As a Dragonkin, Kheratak has enhanced senses beyond most demigods. He can see in the darkness, smell people far away from him and hear someone's heartbeats when close enough to them. *''Extrasensory Perception: As a magical being, Kheratak can sense supernatural events and beings around him. With that he's been able to detect ghosts and invisible monsters. '''Dragon-like Physiology': *''Dragon Scales: '''Firebreathing': *''Super Firebreathing: '''Anger-Induced Skills': Genius Level Intellect: *''Dragonspeak: *Polyglotism: *Photographic/Eidetic memory: '''Ambidextrous': Anima Mundi: Shapeshifting: Knowledge-Absorbing Beam: |-|Demigod Abilities= As the son of Sezirath, the main god of the Dragonkin's homeworld, and the last remaining alive Dragonkin Kheratak is an extremely powerful demigod, and the only known demigod Dragonkin to be ever born. He has divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Kheratak is considered to be one of the most powerful living demigods, and even those like the Hunters of Artemis and some minor gods have acknowledged his power. Both through his father's inheritance and his own inherent power, Kheratak's abilities include: *''Efferus'' Dragonkin Form: *'Dragonkin Magic': **''Pyrokinesis: **Bio-Magic'' (limited): *'Mist Manipulation/Mystiokinesis': *'Telepathy with Dragons': *'Dragon Supremacy': *'Draconic Roar': *'Flight' (limited): *'Induced Fear': |-|Magical Items= *'Soluna': It's a yari (japanese spear) which can be both be used as a single weapon or divided in two others -- the first one, called Sol (meaning 'sun'), is an Imperial gold battlestaff, and is Kheratak's main weapon. The second is a silver dagger named 'Luna' (meaning 'moon'), and it's kept as an emergency weapon against werewolves. When connected, both weapons are used as the yari spear named Soluna (Sol, 'sun', + Luna, 'moon'). When not being used, both weapons take the form of two Mala Breads bracelets. *Besides Soluna, Kheratak usually carries an oriental sword as secondary weapon. It's a common steel ninjatō which is attached to Kheratak's obi through it's saya (sheath). *Despite not having any combat purpose, it's worth mentioning Kheratak has a tiara-like item he uses on his forehead, which has three small yellow jade stones. It has the ability of storing small items, and Kheratak uses it to keep his Camp Half-Blood beads since he has too much to put on a Camp Necklace. Trivia Category:Dragons Category:Demigods Category:Camp Half-Blood